<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那年夏天宁静的海 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906698">那年夏天宁静的海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山赤/青春三部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>青春三部曲·一</p><p>喂，不要睡着了啊。<br/>约定过了啊。<br/>……我们一起去海边吧。<br/>你说好不好？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山赤/青春三部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那年夏天宁静的海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>还不是很红的时候，一周也就被事务所叫去录一场节目，总是有很多空闲花在如何浪费时间上。学业上似乎也不怎么苦手，再加上常常找这样那样的借口，虽然也有头痛的地方，马马虎虎过关就好。<br/>
挂在门背的日历撕去一张又一张，过完十五岁生日后，似乎学会了假装。那天赤西像个小丑般跳雷鬼舞，一旁的和也用怨念的眼神看着P，也是，他怎么舍得看仁出丑呢，而山下坐在榻榻米上傻笑。<br/>
一直闹到很晚才结束，临睡前仁竟异常清醒的问P生日愿望。<br/>
[当然是去夏威夷啦。]<br/>
[噢。]潦草应付后JIN倒头就睡。<br/>
[什么嘛。]<br/>
每次赤西的反应都不让山下满意。</p><p>夏威夷……对自己来说只是梦吧。</p><p> </p><p>某次papa做完巡回后，顺利拿到黄金休假后，突然打了电话给了自己。<br/>
[P，我们去夏威夷吧。]<br/>
[诶？]<br/>
[是夏威夷啊，P你每次来我这里玩的时候，累了说梦话，一直说想去夏威夷啊。]<br/>
[可是……]<br/>
还没来得及反应，papa就擅作主张的说，[就这样定啦，快点收拾行李吧。]<br/>
[对了，你一个人去太寂寞了吧，叫上仁和和也吧……还有亮。]<br/>
[喂……]大概惊喜来得太快，小小的P有被shock到。<br/>
怎么能相信。<br/>
马上就能去夏威夷了。</p><p>错手中又胡乱的拨了电话，立刻传来JIN大条的嗓门。<br/>
[喂！干什么啊，人家在看漫画。]<br/>
[我-们-要-去-夏-威-夷-了。]山下一字一顿的说到。<br/>
[P你在做梦吧。]仁夹着电话，又翻过一页。<br/>
[papa说的啊。]<br/>
[我看你是想夏威夷想疯了吧。]仁抛过一句冷话就挂了电话。<br/>
山下对着忙音的电话发了很长时间的呆，怎么连仁都不信任呢。<br/>
默默的去拿出夏季的衣衫，比划这比划那的，听着夏蝉鸣，还有紫色风铃，嘴巴里咂着一根又一根冰棍。<br/>
[这件好……嗯……那件过时了，会不会被仁笑啊。那家伙有很多私服呢，说不定会和和也一起……]自言自语着，山下又挑了几件，偶尔经过的mama san只是比较好奇，什么时候，儿子也会打理自己了？</p><p>但是很快赤西就相信P说的话了。远途旅行要用的大大小小证件送到他们的手里，赤西比P还激动，抱着他又叫又笑。P的头挤在仁的胸口，难受的有些喘不过气，<br/>
但是却好满足。</p><p> </p><p>[虽然只有两个礼拜……]papa歉意的伏下身摸摸山下粉色的小脸蛋，看着这个还未及自己肩的少年无辜的双眼，他实在太想疼爱他。<br/>
[两个礼拜……十四天……]或许足够了吧。<br/>
泷在P的眼睛里看到如此的字句。<br/>
[我去叫仁他们啊……]刚刚又想说什么，山下却拖着行李带些踉跄的往回走。<br/>
也许记忆会随着时间载满后自动清除，关于过去说的话，付出的。<br/>
我忘记。</p><p>也只有赤西一个人疯得不可思议，明明不是第一次坐飞机，吵得像个大叔(亮的原话。)按年龄，他就挨在泷泽后啊。本该是“哥哥”的角色，似乎本末倒置。<br/>
[P要不要坐到这里来？]亮故意问仁身边的山下。<br/>
[不、不了。]山下心领，可是他却喜欢看着赤西胡闹，哪怕是一场独角戏。<br/>
[JIN安静一点，别人都在休息。]最后还是papa教育了一番。<br/>
[仁，喝不喝水？]<br/>
[不要。]赤西把身子转过去，好像是在看窗外，又好像是故意不理睬。P透过微弱的灯光，看到玻璃窗外的蓝色，那是海的颜色吧。很小的时候就已经知道天空的颜色就是海的颜色，不能再简单的常识。<br/>
水色一般的蓝静谧的在等待，<br/>
在等待什么。<br/>
人类又怎么可能明了。</p><p>慢慢似乎能听到身旁人的轻微鼾声，山下稍稍感叹下，真是闹得快，睡得也快。<br/>
他应该累了。<br/>
抬手拉下眼罩，习惯是看不见黑色就无法入眠。但这次就要伸手的时候突然闻到了薄荷香，<br/>
很熟悉的薄荷香，说不出来由。<br/>
就睡了过去。</p><p>[P？P？]<br/>
[我记得以前P不喜欢睡得，两个小时后就会自然醒的。]和也半开玩笑。<br/>
[天哪，接我们的车都要来了。]泷泽着急死了。<br/>
[实在不行，等下我背P上车。]赤西表现的异常镇定。<br/>
[啊，是小井。]一辆中型的面包车开到一行人面前，司机是一副亚洲人的面孔，看上去更像日美混血。<br/>
[你好啊，泷。]<br/>
[飞机居然晚了好几个小时，你现在该休息的。]泷歉意地笑着，好看的弧度从空气里展开来。<br/>
[开上车啊。]<br/>
[嗯。]泷转了身，[P就拜托你了，JIN。]<br/>
仁不记得自己是不是答应了，随着和也和亮坐进“大面包”里，座位竟只剩一个。<br/>
[真想把他放进后备箱。]JIN打着趣说道，一抬眼就被亮电了下。<br/>
但随后亮又出了个“馊”主意。<br/>
[仁抱着山下坐吧。]<br/>
[你……]赤西不敢抬眼，只怕再被亮电一次。<br/>
[好吧。]<br/>
[委屈你了。]泷半苦笑的说道，便坐进副驾驶座。<br/>
车途明显有些长了，对赤西来说。<br/>
Papa一直在和小井说话，言辞之间夹杂着很多自己听不懂的话，有些似乎是英语有些似乎是方言。<br/>
亮在和也耳边毒舌，和也本来就不喜欢和别人的争辩，一来一去就好像被欺负了。<br/>
而自己的胸口睡着他，山下依靠着他，几近没有分量。除了轻微的呼吸声，鼻翼可爱的抽动。背部已经有了少年成长的线条，他想他只是极其安静的享受一个长长的睡眠吧。<br/>
希望不要会错意。<br/>
赤西把头侧过去，生怕P醒来的时候引起误会。忽然看见了绵长的海岸线，天空离他们只有一步之遥。云和海水混合，孕育新的生命。<br/>
大片大片的薄云像是往“大面包”涌过来，直至全部包围。<br/>
这个时候他真的很想叫醒他一起来分享这片景色，心里的黑洞自私的告诉他。<br/>
抬手准备要拍他的背，在决定前一秒却生怕太唐突。<br/>
就缓缓的放下手。<br/>
孤独的感觉从手心的地方漫进了心脏。</p><p>从后视镜看到仁落寞表情的泷不解的问道，[仁？]<br/>
[papa。]<br/>
[怎么是一副不开心的样子？不喜欢夏威夷？]<br/>
[不是，不是啦。]赤西一甩手，手肘正好敲到了山下的脑袋。<br/>
[小心！]<br/>
泷伸手护住山下。<br/>
[好险。]<br/>
赤西依旧不敢抬头，左边的脸颊告诉他亮的眼神变得凶狠以及埋怨。<br/>
[对不起。]虽然你听不见。<br/>
慢慢又开始沉谧起来的空气，不知道谁在里面加了压抑。<br/>
赤西斜着头，唇不当心落在山下的额头。<br/>
薄荷香。<br/>
不知不觉的拥抱，美好的背部曲线。</p><p>[到了。]泷泽回头提醒道。<br/>
快能看见夕阳了，如果还是在日本。</p><p>一栋栋小别墅画在眼前，天空是圆形的苍穹，几只海鸟打着转飞翔。<br/>
先小心的抱出山下，赤西跟着下车。<br/>
[小井，快把那个孩子带到屋里休息吧。]说着泷按了下赤西的肩。</p><p>在和也的帮忙下，换了种姿势抱山下，至少不会造成误会。<br/>
别墅里有好多房间，用不同的颜色标上记号。小井挑了间粉色的。<br/>
[要我帮忙么？]生硬的日语。<br/>
[不用了。我在这里陪他就好。] 小井马上跑到外面搬行李，打着手势加上几个英语单词总算应付过去。<br/>
赤西拿了张毯子盖在山下的身上，尽管在夏天。自己也找了椅子坐在床沿边。<br/>
(漫长的时光该如何打发。)<br/>
第几次看着他的侧颜了？有时赤西真的会有再看下去就会吐的感觉，可还是会掰过P的脸颊，说[这样最好。]后来P常常以侧脸的形式出现。<br/>
还能回忆更多。</p><p>躺在冰凉的榻榻米上，头顶上小电扇努力的工作，左手抱着半个西瓜，右手夹着没看完的连载漫画。他只给他看侧脸，然后开始诉说他绵长的几近不可能实现的梦想。<br/>
周游世界是最早的，过了一段时间自动改成亚洲，再改成日本，最后索性拍拍彼此的胸说，[能游遍东京也不错啦。]<br/>
手指在燥热的气息里拼命画出梦想的圆圈。<br/>
怎么就一下子难过了呢。<br/>
想着想着赤西咬着嘴唇把头埋进了手臂，肩微抽动。<br/>
直至静止。</p><p> </p><p>山下以为自己做了个好梦。<br/>
跟着薄荷香的味道，向无边无际的沙滩奔跑。前面的影子百分之九十九和赤西形似，但是山下知道赤西是不会让他拉在后面的。他一直追，那个人也不回头。<br/>
海潮味开始混进了薄荷清香，稀释了幻觉。右手遮挡了烈阳，无暇倾听浪的诗人。一瞬间山下脑海里出现了一段简短的旋律，貌似选自韦伯的歌剧[随风听哨]，节奏感的哨声就这么来回回荡在耳边。<br/>
偌大的沙滩，无意义的追逐。<br/>
那个人很快没了影子，山下停下脚步，终究不是期待的那样。<br/>
实在太看得起他了。</p><p>宁静的大海，繁复的海潮，都在看着我们。</p><p>醒来的时候已是夜晚，幼小的山下突然发现就连国外的夜空也和日本有巨大的不同。<br/>
毋宁说伴耳的海潮起伏，一片一片的白色浪花如此悄无声息的沁入心房。夜色不偏不倚的射入，竟然能看到北天的星座。闪闪发光的星星，用尽生命的闪耀，最后不过也是如流星般陨落。<br/>
一想到这里，山下便低下头来。来夏威夷，似乎比想象的要感伤。<br/>
[YAMAP！]听见有人在叫自己。<br/>
[JIN？] 仁刚想找房间的灯开关，却发现怎么都摸不到。<br/>
[我还以为你在睡觉，大家都在吃烤肉呢，你快点下来吧。]咚咚咚的脚步声，恐怕又下楼了吧。<br/>
山下觉得仁大条的第一原因，就是他总是认为别人会和他想的一样。注意刚才仁的措辞，他没有问[你要不要吃？]抑或[你饿不饿？]之类的，直截了当的要P下楼。</p><p>[是P啊。]在给大家夹菜的泷泽看到山下，立刻把要夹给亮的鸡腿放进了山下的腕里。<br/>
[可恶。]彼时还未展现毒舌本性的亮，略微生气，加上听到身边和也的偷笑。<br/>
[我的煎肉……]亮爷二话不说抢了和也的泄怒。<br/>
不大的房间里，因为这些或有或无的插曲，显得热闹。<br/>
吃完晚餐后，泷泽说要去放烟火。<br/>
P和JIN几乎同时兴奋得跳起来，很“不幸”的是他们撞到了彼此的胸。<br/>
[疼！！！]<br/>
一边的泷泽几乎要呆滞的看着他们，坐在沙发上的亮和和也眼睛里挂满黑线。</p><p>[PAPA，你说的烟火就是这个吗？]山下僵硬的卷动着手中的满天星。<br/>
[……]PAPA愣了一下，[和也和亮呢？怎么不见他们。]<br/>
[他们和小井去打桌球了。]赤西把小烟火握在手里，反复好奇。</p><p>期待中烟火的模样，是这样的吗？它们不是应该在夜空里华丽且短暂的绽放，跟着落进深海，也落在自己柔软的心上，变成回忆。<br/>
[JIN我们走。]赌气、专属小孩子任性。<br/>
牵起他的手，一路向北。<br/>
他们谁也不知道这条海岸线有多绵延，是否有尽头。<br/>
赤西开始不安，再过一会就是深夜了，不免有吸血鬼之类的遐想。<br/>
(我知道你怕了。)<br/>
[P，不要再跑啦。]<br/>
[好吧。]<br/>
他们摊开彼此的掌心，PAPA给的满天星安静的躺在那里。<br/>
[你有没有打火机？]<br/>
[PAPA给过我一个。][要点燃它们吗？]<br/>
他们这些焰火全部整齐的放在沙滩上，稍稍根据颜色分类。借着极其微弱的月光。山下点燃了第一枚，拿在手里甩动着。<br/>
小焰火因为抖动突然多出了幻影，山下举起焰火，一闪一闪。它们染印在海面，如同一袭帘幕。<br/>
像星星般。<br/>
仁跟着P点燃花火，一瞬间无数彩色的线条划过天空，凝固定格。<br/>
他们笑、他们叫，幸福雷同空气就这样轻易撒播在身边。<br/>
[最后一支了。]呼吸又慢了下来，变得深邃。<br/>
赤西甩了甩身，[你来？]<br/>
P皱着眉，美好的时间果然是短暂，刚才的绚丽突然变得冷清。<br/>
[那我点了……]<br/>
就在山下扳动打火机的一刻，两人同时听到了硕大的爆破声，刹那他们看到远处的火光。<br/>
[彩虹……]JIN张大嘴巴。<br/>
没错，流光溢彩的焰火再次划破天空，礼花一个接着一个绽放。<br/>
它们终将化为尘埃，遁入宇宙中，在生命里不再属于重要的位置。<br/>
[PAPA他……]<br/>
不知不觉中P拉住JIN的手，为了观赏他们不断向后倒退，却不注意被礁石绊了脚。<br/>
两人一同躺在沙滩上，P的头微微砸到赤西的胸口。<br/>
[疼！]<br/>
P想挣开赤西的大手，又如此不舍。他们很久没有这么亲近了。<br/>
就是连轻微的呼吸声也是如此清晰。<br/>
焰火很快就结束了，最后的花火有些像电视里出现过的“银河”焰火，山下只记得曾和PAPA说过喜欢，没想到泷泽竟当了真。<br/>
[我就说PAPA喜欢你嘛。]赤西带着小嫉妒。<br/>
P不说话，他握起赤西的手，紧紧贴和手指的线条。<br/>
约定。<br/>
在空中划圈，给未来的祝福。</p><p>[我们就要在海边长大吧。]<br/>
[不许骗人哦。]</p><p> </p><p>回去后自然被泷泽臭骂一顿，他们低下头，贴在热裤边的潮湿手指不默契的慢慢靠拢，过了好久才缠在一起。泷说着说着，没了脾气，转而爱怜的捏着两个小家伙的脸蛋。<br/>
[疼……papa，papa。]看着扭曲了表情的彼此，他们依然给予对方微笑。<br/>
(喂，你听得见吗？)</p><p>深夜回到别墅，小井提议玩桥牌，山下的牌技估计也是从那时培养起的。唯独赤西傻愣愣的坐在一旁发呆，泷泽假装抱怨的说，无论怎么教他，都无法理解游戏规则。<br/>
[那孩子……]顺着小井的叹息，山下清晰的看到jin稍显孤单的背影。<br/>
自己……看到这样的情景，会感到难过。想要去付诸陪伴，却不知道要找怎样的借口。<br/>
[哈，小井居然输了。]伴随泷泽喜悦的尖叫声，P才回过神来。屋子里的光线还不够敏感，谁的表情都看不清楚。<br/>
JIN呢？<br/>
匆忙之间放下手中的纸牌，说是要去解手，离开时分明觉得所有的目光聚集到背部，沉重而暧昧。<br/>
不成熟的谎言。<br/>
心理作用、心理作用。在黑暗里摸索着的山下提醒自己不要太在意别人的目光，掩饰，他可以做的很好。<br/>
本以为JIN是回房休息了，但是空旷的房间显然否定了这一可能性。那JIN又会去什么地方呢？<br/>
山下先后找了一遍，要不是泷泽在楼下叫他，可能连时间都要被抛至身后。<br/>
[你怎么啦。]此后泷泽不断关心着无精打采的P。<br/>
[没……没什么。Papa你真啰嗦。]好不容易反抗一句，没有太多责怪的意思。<br/>
[你……我看你嘴硬。]泷泽重新整理了牌，看上去一副认真的样子。</p><p>山下心不在焉，只要是关于那个家伙的，如果他不见的话，自己是那么的不自在。<br/>
即便如此，他还是要小心翼翼的掩饰自己唯一的秘密。<br/>
自然泷泽和小井是看不出他的心思的，兴致达到了最高点，就这么吵着闹着，直到半夜才累得散伙。<br/>
山下拖着倦意和时而落下的眼垂，来不及盖好被子，松软的大床或许是他午夜唯一的依靠了。半只脚还没踏上床，却早已进入了梦之乡。</p><p>后来都不再记得，也忘记追究。<br/>
没有必要的追根究底。</p><p>于是、关于JIN那晚的去向成了谜团。</p><p> </p><p>(被用力摇荡着，谁，温柔的大手。)<br/>
(一如在刚刚的梦中，迷茫的找寻。)<br/>
[P？][P？][P！][P？！]<br/>
[诶。]微微睁开眼睛就是JIN的大脸，大的有些崎形了。<br/>
[JIN……]<br/>
[P我们一起去看海吧。]仁继续摇醒睡得正香的P，迷糊之间，只有仁张开嘴巴大笑。<br/>
[啊？]<br/>
[快点起来啦。]仁摇着P，边拿出一件事先精心翻找出来的T-shirt。<br/>
[P穿这件吧。]<br/>
[厄，那不是……]<br/>
[不管那么多拉。]赤西竭力帮P套上衣服，不由分说的拉起他的手。</p><p>[去看海。][去看海吧。]<br/>
海，到底是怎样的海。<br/>
想象中的画面一点点与现实的边缘擦过。<br/>
就雷同drama里的那些场景，别无二致。<br/>
[JIN……]<br/>
[嘘，不要说话。]仁把食指搭在嘴边，像极了大人。那一刻，山下打心底讨厌自己，讨厌自己不够强，甚至快跟不上他的脚步。<br/>
这一路又是要通往何处？沙子终于漏进了鞋内，回头看去已经是好长的一条线。<br/>
[JIN，我……]<br/>
不给机会，直到漫长的奔跑在礁石下终点。<br/>
他轻轻告诉他，如同诉说一个秘密。<br/>
[快涨潮了。]<br/>
[是吗？]<br/>
[看……]背过身，面对湛蓝的海，巨大的浪潮猝不及防，往少年的身上揽。Jin立即抓住了P的腰，双脚腾了空。<br/>
被赶到海岸上的两人，全身都湿透了，但两人似乎乐在其中。<br/>
互相对视双眼，是谁先想要先开口。<br/>
[去礁石那里。]</p><p>赤西用力拉了P一把，再一次奔跑的时分，他们索性裸足在沙滩上肆无忌惮。<br/>
要是天天能够这样……就好了。<br/>
躲藏进黑色的礁石内，确定没有人将发现他们。再没有间隔任何距离，再没有那些多余的顾虑。<br/>
JIN刚想说什么，在黑暗里左手却不小心打到P的身体，两人的身体同时向下倾斜。<br/>
P紧紧抱着JIN的肩膀，他知道他压在仁的身上，胸口分明是狂躁的心脏不断跳动。<br/>
(是时候了。)</p><p>几乎是不需要准备与预告，一切看上去默契而又理所当然。<br/>
他腾出一只空余的手，环上他的侧脸，用心为他擦去汗水，另一只手则要为彼此除去赘物。<br/>
而他则安静的，在黑暗中感受着所有，全身心去感受对方的存在。<br/>
最先的时候，过程要比想象中的要顺利。随后他慢慢用舌尖触碰他的唇，再握住他的手碰触到自己稍显淡古铜色质感的肌肤。岩石壁反复回荡着海潮的呼啸，以及轻微的喘息声。</p><p>屏住呼吸，继续亲吻。<br/>
毫不避讳的褪除赘物，零零散散的扔在一边。<br/>
然后他第一次进入他的身体。<br/>
那一时刻，他们拥有的只是彼此。<br/>
间或有呻吟声，他害怕弄疼了他，就选择慢慢进入，不过那样更显得痛苦漫长。每当他挣扎一次，他就愈抱紧他。不放手。</p><p>第一次的坦诚。<br/>
是否过了头。</p><p>却值得。<br/>
(就这样，就让我们把呼吸融进彼此的身体，从此不再分开。)</p><p>从那一天后，人生便与众不同了。<br/>
谁都不再提起，深怕伤害。<br/>
两周的时间匆匆而逝，大部分时间，大家都呆在一起。<br/>
打地瓜，做烧烤晚会，录音机要最最大声放南天群星的金曲。每听到桑田大叔的声音，山下忍不住要手舞足蹈。</p><p>软沙夹进脚趾的感觉像是一场洗礼，似乎只是缺乏方向感。头昏脑涨的感觉，并不愉快。<br/>
风在耳边细语。<br/>
谁都不知道。<br/>
一片嘈杂。被大家嚷着、起哄着，推推挤挤好不容易才转了十圈(绝对超过十圈，亮那家伙太会整人了，一定是为了那块煎肉的事情)。连意识都模糊了，更不用说方向。山下只觉得眼前一片混乱，各种色块绘成了不完整的构图。视线 应该放在哪里。<br/>
[YAMAP！]<br/>
[P！]<br/>
(他的声音。)<br/>
[我在这里。]<br/>
如果说赤西的嗓子不算大，那真的没有比他更大了。(除了惹papa生气的时候。)<br/>
山下就依稀寻着声音，握紧棍棒。<br/>
就是那里，像投出最好的那一球时。<br/>
[啪。]<br/>
仿佛眼前绽开了红色的花，倾泻下如红莲般的瀑布。<br/>
冰西瓜的水汽呛进了眼睛里，有湿润的液体，却不知所以。<br/>
[P你真厉害。]第一个过来揉自己的头是papa，[居然打中了。]<br/>
混杂的祝贺声，玩笑，堵在耳边。山下并不拒绝，全部都像是偶然。他把身子向后一退，就能看到JIN在另一边，马上就能和海岸线融合在一起。<br/>
(喂，你这家伙。)<br/>
(在不在乎。)</p><p>我们都是出生在海边的孩子吧，所以与生俱来对海的依恋。</p><p> </p><p>整理行李的那天，谁都没有说话。<br/>
山下和仁(抑或说所有人)，彻夜未眠。<br/>
子夜前，泷泽小睡醒来，迷迷糊糊，结果发现P的房间还没有熄灯。原本想上楼提醒他，可刚踏上了楼梯，泷泽忽然明白了山下的心情。<br/>
其实，大家都是一样的吧。习惯了的掩饰。</p><p>只有JIN一觉睡到了四点，竟然是被梦惊醒的。传说中的加州好梦，赌场，美女，金钱。<br/>
他打了数个哈欠，赶着时间还早准备继续做个美梦，随手推推身边睡在旁边的P，却触到了空被子。<br/>
P？<br/>
去哪里了。<br/>
披好单衫，夏威夷的凌晨夹杂着不可预料的凉意。<br/>
小心小心小心。<br/>
小心的关上屋门，尽量不打扰别人。一踏上沙滩便依着脚印，拼命奔跑。<br/>
[JIN？]<br/>
[你真的在这里。]JIN喘了口气，跑这点路不算什么。<br/>
[看海潮么。]<br/>
[嗯。][最后一次吧。]<br/>
[说的那么伤感……]仁扭头看山下的侧面，如同被风冻结一般，有说不上肃穆。<br/>
[以后，大概就会忙起来吧。][长大后总是不一样的。]山下微微张开嘴唇，呼吸。<br/>
长大。<br/>
那些在头脑里没有太多印象的词语，忽然扎根就必须去思考。不断矛盾，不断否定。<br/>
直到连自己都不想相信。<br/>
山下想，就算以后还能来到这里，甚至是更美丽的海，那时他和赤西做过的都已经无法重演。<br/>
失去的岁月，失去的感觉。<br/>
人就是这么麻木的吧。</p><p>山下不在意jin正在靠近他，他打开双臂，要拥抱整个海域。<br/>
收回的时候，被挡住了。<br/>
[JIN？]<br/>
[你在想什么我是不知道，但是……]<br/>
[……嗯？]<br/>
他感觉得到他的呼吸、心跳，一如在岩洞里。<br/>
(不可能的。)<br/>
山下略微咳了一下，右手顺着赤西的手臂，揉过他的额头，可能是些小雨，难怪都看不到期待中的日出。<br/>
[头发湿了。]<br/>
[是要回去么？]赤西试探性的问道，山下知道他是在问自己的态度。<br/>
[JIN，我……]<br/>
[…… ……]</p><p> </p><p>相爱，总是像一场梦。天天想要惊天动地的情节，想要依偎在一起，想要全世界一起来见证。<br/>
快乐悲伤不需要太多理由，只是充满希望的去看这个世界。</p><p>少年夸张而纯真的想法。</p><p>过了好久(也许并不漫长。)，山下才松开他的拥抱，JIN抬起头来。<br/>
我们谁都不能哭。<br/>
[回去了好吗？papa要着急了。]<br/>
[嗯。]</p><p>[啊，JIN。]<br/>
[怎么了，P？]<br/>
[你的背心反穿了。]<br/>
[诶？]<br/>
赤西立即摸着衣角，果然。<br/>
[怎么会~~~我这样的穿法可是流行！]<br/>
[你干嘛笑，我……我说的有错嘛~~]<br/>
P不回答，毕竟JIN大条的方式还真的挺可爱的。<br/>
一路说说笑笑，仿佛时间没有轨迹可循。<br/>
那样的话我们就不用回去了。</p><p> </p><p>午后四点的班机，一行人重又坐上那辆老JEEP，座位都能发出‘咯吱’声，可是JIN再也不需要抱住山下了，泷泽乘了另一辆车。这次车窗外的景色更像是被染成金色系的怀旧色调，连海域都不例外。依旧有往复的海潮，回旋的海鸥不知疲倦的南北横行。<br/>
小井默默地把大家送到机场，离别的时候他分明哭得最伤心，好象离开的是他一样。<br/>
[一定……要再来。]<br/>
[知道啦。]泷泽强作笑意深深拍着小井的肩，同时轻轻碰了JIN。<br/>
[啊，就是啦。YAMAP你这么喜欢夏威夷，肯定会再来的，对不对？]赤西转而看着山下。<br/>
(你的眼神。)<br/>
(要诉说什么？)<br/>
[嗯……是这样的。]<br/>
[好了，我们要上飞机了。]来不及了。<br/>
时间到了。<br/>
(不得不离开，不能不舍得。)<br/>
[再见。]<br/>
泷泽拉着大行李箱，时不时回头，向小井挥手，直到小井成为了机厅里的一个消失点。<br/>
(SEE YOU。)</p><p>雷同被写上“—END—”的伤感小说、故事，就真的结束了吗？<br/>
带有海潮的气息，异国的天空，夏色的海风，<br/>
连同这个短暂的夏天，一起也……</p><p> </p><p>大海在沉睡着。</p><p>看录像带，可能是怀念过去的一种方法。所有的时间、图像被锁进了胶片。<br/>
[那个时候大家都很年轻。]泷泽像是发表总结陈词，语气不带沉重。<br/>
[现在也很年轻。]P看着泷泽，嘴角淡淡的笑。<br/>
(I KNOW。)<br/>
(YOU KNOW。)<br/>
[那个时候ryo才到P的肩，明明比P大。]<br/>
[BAKA，你少插嘴。那个时候你都干些什么拉。]<br/>
[我？]赤西的人生一大主义便是‘及时享乐’，或许过去对他来说只是过去。<br/>
[……放了烟花，和P一起……]<br/>
[和P？]<br/>
山下在桌底下偷偷踩到了JIN的脚。<br/>
[疼。]<br/>
[怎么了？]山下补上一句，顺便送上了一杯果汁。大家都是成年的人了，偶尔喝口冰啤也会是个不错的选择。<br/>
[没……什么，刚才我说到哪儿了。]JIN一脸莫名。<br/>
全室的人又都黑线了。<br/>
(你还是你。)</p><p> </p><p>往后的夏季，山下总是提前有计划的把时间分成几部分。功课、工作。全不能落下。<br/>
录节目的时候，常常只叫了份普通的冷面，淡得要命，辅助的佐料更少的可怜，扒个几口就好，余下的时间都得看书。<br/>
(讲义、试卷、字典。)<br/>
(ENDLESS)<br/>
搞得一边的JIN只叫‘看不懂’，密密麻麻的纸上全是他不懂的难题。<br/>
[P你……]<br/>
变了。<br/>
还有即将要面临的大学入学考试，是最要命的事。<br/>
选了明治，就是为了放手一搏吧。<br/>
原子笔落在纸上，奏成诗篇。边听着SAS的歌，温习夏天的海潮，成了一个不会改变的习惯。<br/>
间或放着AIKO的单曲，交换初恋的秘密。<br/>
JIN在一边打电动，山下记不清名字，MS叫[……猎人]。17吋屏视角已渐近完美，摇杆的触感棒的无可挑剔，即使调了无声档依然能玩得有滋有味。<br/>
[喂，你的初恋是谁啊。]<br/>
[……][你有心思问我这个，不如想着怎么去通下一关。]<br/>
[是不是过去小三班的抚子啊，后来人家搬家就被无情的甩了？]<br/>
[MA……你还说！][别打扰我！]<br/>
……<br/>
[还剩一条命了。]可恶可恶可恶，拼命摁着按钮，使出回旋拳。<br/>
[分词结构真的很难。]笔在手里做三百六十度全转动作。<br/>
[都很难。]<br/>
[很难。]<br/>
[难。]<br/>
[……]</p><p>要去爱一个人也很难吧，考虑的事情永远这么多。大把大把的发誓承诺不过是一种借口，有一天也终会烟消云散。真正纯洁的爱情是不存在的吧，谁也不能保证以后发生的事情。<br/>
倘若试着去爱，也不妨是当作一次运气。<br/>
这份运气也随着年龄增长而显得渺小。<br/>
长大、希望的，不希望的。<br/>
能停留在自己最喜欢的一段时光里就好了。</p><p>又如何获知，所谓最幸福的时刻？<br/>
(谁可以给予出口。)</p><p> </p><p>山下在床铺上翻了N个来回，搞得下铺的莉奈忍不住欠身起来看到底发生了什么事？<br/>
[失眠了？哥哥？]<br/>
[厄……][做了个梦。]<br/>
[快睡吧。]倒在被子里的柔软摩挲声。<br/>
很快听到妹妹的呼吸声，就代表熟睡了。山下平躺着，双眼睁大，盯着天花板，如同仰望宇宙的苍穹般神圣。<br/>
难道……可能……是自己想多了吧。<br/>
嗯，想多了。<br/>
快睡。</p><p> </p><p>如果我还能爱下去。</p><p> </p><p>(WHISPER OF THE WIND )<br/>
在乐屋重看了韦伯的歌剧，默不作声，正巧小山进来。<br/>
[队长，我们主攻的不是舞台剧啊。]<br/>
要怎么解释？才算合格、才算完美。<br/>
山下被小山的话一惊，[我只是……]<br/>
(A MEMORY BETWEEN U AND ME)<br/>
[一起去健身吧。]<br/>
[what？]搞不清楚情况就被小山拉了出去，剧末的随风听哨就这样与自己错身而过。<br/>
记得那首歌曾经陪伴过自己一轮夏季。<br/>
女声的高亢婉转柔和，每一个细节，都是那么清晰。</p><p>在跑步机上没过多久就出了好多汗，山下原本想听完歌剧，就去找Ｕ和赤西。一个月逛一次涉谷的约定不知道能否实现。但当下，他哪都不想去。<br/>
开足了冷气的健身房，到处都有的冰离子自然的落在淌着汗水的皮肤上，只是不太习惯。<br/>
闭上眼睛，哪怕一秒，都是弥足珍贵的休息。<br/>
他的手腕……<br/>
他的双肩……<br/>
他的额前……<br/>
JIN……</p><p>想念是不是一种折磨人的方式。</p><p> </p><p>全世界的人都知道YAMAP喜欢夏威夷，还是喜欢得要死的那种，谁都知道他巴不得在那里定居。在镜头面前，山下常常(基本能做到每时每刻)美化这座美利坚小岛。<br/>
而很少有人知道他在那里只住过两周，短的不能再短的两周。做杂志访谈时，他懒懒的合上眼睛仿佛回到了当时，“你知道吗？我在我最喜欢的夏威夷，只待了两个星期，33…6小时……<br/>
但是呢，也很幸福，因为我和我最喜欢的人在一起……<br/>
我们不睡觉，弹吉它，唱歌，跳舞。我只会一首曲子，还被骂呢……”<br/>
“那果然是两周的魔法。”<br/>
所以更多时候他愿意向别人倾诉他的期愿。</p><p>唯一一个能耐心听到最后以至于熟记于心的只有JIN了。大概能倒背如流吧。<br/>
单手托腮，手动电扇拨到最大档。噪音让人听得昏昏欲睡。<br/>
[夏威夷……]<br/>
[是……]<br/>
啃完西瓜后，山下继续。<br/>
JIN听一会点点头，双眼有些迷离，天知道他是不是真明白。<br/>
(JUST TELL ME。)</p><p>漫长的安静，风叶转动的呼啸。<br/>
[喂，JIN你有没有听我说话？]<br/>
[…… ……]<br/>
[那年夏天的事你不会忘记吧。]<br/>
[我们都在宁静的海边。]<br/>
似乎前几晚赶通告实在透支了体力，赤西忍住睡意，不想让自己失望，终究没抵过困意。<br/>
其实他也一直……<br/>
对自己是……<br/>
山下看着各自手臂上清晰可见的线条，可以知道那是多么坚实的肌肉。又是经过那么的时间后，才渐渐斩露头角。<br/>
2000年，<br/>
他15岁，赤西16岁；<br/>
2007年，<br/>
他22岁，赤西23岁。<br/>
时光把命运切割的如此划一，全心全意地移动甚至悄无声息。<br/>
每个人都别无选择。</p><p> </p><p>是谁说过的，<br/>
回忆总比真实精彩。<br/>
人长大了就会选择遗忘，尽管这不是我们想要的。<br/>
夏威夷，在很遥远的大洋彼岸，间隔太平洋，虽然无法回去，继续我们的命运。<br/>
更多时候我觉得只要静静望着那里就会感到幸福。</p><p>谁也没必要非把谁记得那么清楚。</p><p> </p><p>山下轻轻靠过去，双手按住赤西的肩膀。<br/>
[睡着了么。]<br/>
(不要睡着了啊。)<br/>
(我们的约定。)</p><p>他擦过他的脸颊，有点粘稠。<br/>
始终无法放下的，也只是这些。</p><p>这样的拥抱。<br/>
或许就可以贯穿一生。</p><p>今年夏天的我的你。</p><p> </p><p>我们都长大了。</p><p> </p><p>The End<br/>
2007-9-15</p><p>那时我们天天在一起<br/>
太幸福到不需要距离<br/>
很贪心要全世界注意<br/>
只是太年轻<br/>
快乐和伤心<br/>
都像在演戏<br/>
一碰就惊天动地<br/>
今天看你<br/>
昨天的你去了哪里<br/>
那年夏天我和你躲在<br/>
这一大片宁静的海<br/>
直到后来我们都还在<br/>
对这个世界充满期待<br/>
今年冬天你已经不在<br/>
我的心空出了一块<br/>
很高兴遇见你<br/>
让我终究明白<br/>
回忆比真实精彩<br/>
还记得一起努力<br/>
还有那些一言为定<br/>
现在我就当过去是种学习<br/>
虽然好不容易</p><p> </p><p>FT：<br/>
真正发现想结束的时候，我却无法画下句号。<br/>
这个夏天，同样印在我脑海里的夏天。<br/>
漫长短暂。<br/>
Who is who。<br/>
我忘记。</p><p> </p><p>这一切都会赶在夏天的尾巴上改变。<br/>
我们在一起一个夏天了。<br/>
I’m so thankful ,thankful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>